What would happen if a fairy met an elf?
by Thelittlerottenboy
Summary: Robbie tried to run Sportacus away but it ends in a night of passion.
1. The explosion

Chapter one

One nice day in Lazytown Robbie was in his lair sleeping when the blue elf flips around. Robbie wakes up angry and looks out of his parascope. "Uggg... i hate that elf!" When Robbie was watching him flip he felt a tingle in his chest. *he grabs his chest* "Ugg I have to get rid of him!" He began inventing a shrink ray to get rid of the blue elf. *boom* "son of a...grrrr" he leaves the lair and goes to sit down on his bench. "Hi Robbie... why do you have black marks on your face?" "Oh that is just an invention that exploded in my face." *Sportacus pulls out a rag to clean Robbies face* "sportakook stop cleaning my face!" "But Robbie... ok. Don't give up on whatever you were working on" *Robbie is angry* 'why does he have to help everyone? Its so annoying!' Robbie goes back to the lair and tries to rebuild the shrink ray. Robbie is holding the ray and it explodes in his hands. "Owwwww..." Robbie gets knocked out. Outside, Sportacus's crystal beeps "who is in trouble? Oh no it's Robbie!" Sportacus goes into the lair. "Robbie?" "Sportacus? Help" "Oh robbie... what happened?" Sportacus is sitting next to robbie. " something exploded in my hands" "let me see your hands" "No!" Blood drips down off of Robbies hands, robbie faints. "Are you ok Robbie?" Robbie is passed out and Sportacus picked him up and took him to the hospital. Robbie wakes up in the hospital. "What happened? Where am I?" Robbie looks down at his hands and sees them wrapped up. "Oh robbie... love, you are in the hospital. Your hands here burnt." 'Nooo not my hands!!! Grrr he is so annoying, but cute...no Robbie, you can't love him. Wait he called me love?! ' "Sportacus... did you just call me love?" "Umm... *blushes* yeah."' Oh my god. He is so cute when he blushes! Grrr stop Robbie! ' robbie feels the tingle again. Sportacus looks at Robbie and sees that he is really red. "Are you ok Robbie?" "Yeah. I love you too Sportacus... but... if we get together I have to tell you something very personal"' what the heck are you doing. really! You're going to tell him your deepest secret!' "Oh robbie, id love to be a couple! I won't judge you for anything, i also have a personal secret. Why don't you just tell me." "It's too public... and im not sure if you are ready yet..."' oh god, he is going to flip out and Not in the normal way! ' "oh Robbie... we are the only ones in here. But I can wait if you want" three days go by and Robbie is allowed to go home. "Ok Robbie, i have to stay with you until your hands heals."' Oh god, i have to see him every day! ' "fine..." they make their way into Robbies lair. "Ok listen... i know that I seem like a bad person but my secret is... im a fariy..." "Robbie you are not a bad person. No you can't be... i don't believe it."' Now I have to show him... 'robbie closed his eyes and large light purple sparkling wings with orange spots unfold. Sportacus stares at them with shock on his face. "You can touch them if you want to, just be gentle" Sportacus gently feels the wings. "Wow... i had no idea... they are really pretty"' oh god the tingle again, oh my... it's really strong' Robbie collapses in Sportacus's arms and he puts Robbie in his chair. "Robbie? Hello? I have to wake him..." Sportacus gets a cold towel and puts it on Robbies head, robbie wakes up. "What happened?" "You collapsed in my arms love. Are you ok?" "Yeah... i just got a little tingle in my chest... I'll be fine." "How long have you had the tingle?" "Well it has been off and on for the last four days." "What triggers the tingle?" 'Oh god... i cant tell him...he is so cute when he cares about me... oh god the tingle...' Robbie passed out and Sportacus listened to Robbies chest. "Oh my... his heart is racing... i wonder why? Robbie wake up!" Sportacus rubs Robbies chest, robbie wakes up. "Good you are awake. You passed out again and your heart was beating fast. I got worried" "oh Sportacus... you trigger the tingle... i love you so much that I get a tingle in my chest." "Oh... love" Sportacus hugs Robbie. 'oh god...' "Robbie relax..." "sorry im not used to this yet" "robbie rest. I'll clean up the invention off of the floor and make something to eat. What would you like to have?" "Ok, thank you. Umm... it may seem weird but... Applesauce and lemon water" "really? You want sportscandy?" "Yeah... i love applesauce and lemon water" "ok. I'll make that just relax and rest" Sportacus cleaned up and fed Robbie. "Mmmm, this is so good. Sportacus, do you think that I can go outside?" "Sure, but you have to relax." After robbie eats they go out. Robbie sits on the bench and Sportacus plays with the kids, Stephanie comes up to Robbie. "Hi Robbie, what happened to your hands?" "Hi pinky, something I was working on exploded in my hands and burnt them" "Stephanie, leave Robbie alone he needs rest" she goes back to play and Sportacus checks on Robbie. "Sorry about her, she cares about everyone." "It's ok, i like her sometimes. Can I get some lemon water please?" "Sure thing ill be back" when Sportacus is gone the kids disturb Robbie. "Yo robbie, i heard what happened. What were you working on?" "Oh pixel... it was a shrink ray." "Why?" "Because Trixie, i need it for my extra stuff" "can i have the stuff? It's mine after all" "no, i need the stuff, stingy" Sportacus comes back. "Kids, leave him alone. He is hurt and needs rest" "sorry Sportacus" "it's ok ziggy, just let him relax" the kids play more. "Here is the water." "Can you hold it for me so I can drink?" "Oh... yeah, here" Robbie drinks a lot of the water. "Wow i guess you were thirsty" "i was" Robbie falls asleep and Sportacus takes him to the lair and puts him in the chair and falls asleep on the floor. *a few hours later* "Sportacus? Hello?" Sportacus wakes up. "Huh? What do you need robbie?" "I am hungry and my hands hurt" "ok, what do you want to eat?" "Pancakes please" "ok, ill make some and give you some medicine" Sportacus made some pancakes and fed them to robbie. "Here take this medicine." Robbie takes it. 'He makes a good nurse. He would look good in a uniform... oh god the tingle again! Calm down Robbie...don't imagine him in a uniform... or shirtless... or naked...darn it! ' "s... sport... the tingle..." "let me listen to your chest. Oh my... slow your breathing, you are breathing hard and your heart is beating fast. Robbie?" Robbie closed his eyes and breathe deep.' Relax... i know he is sexy... and you want to do things to him but it can't happen if you die!' "Good robbie, sleep, rest."


	2. Stupid trolls

Chapter 2

(Robbie's dream) "oh my little Robbie, don't worry about love. Someday you will find someone who completes you, and whoever they are will be lucky to have you." "Oh Ella our son doesn't want to hear that. He needs to be evil so he can destroy a hero like i do, *laughing evilly*" "oh Robert, what our son needs are friends and to be a kid. He won't be right if he doesn't have children to play with." "Mommy..." *i wake up and start to cry* "Robbie are you ok? What's wrong?" "Oh i just had a sad dream. Ill be ok" "do you want to talk about it?" "No... oh no I just remembered... crap... i need to prepare..." "Robbie relax. Prepare for what?" "The trolls... they wake up every year and try to destroy the town but I cast a spell to make them sleep for a year." "But Robbie, you are hurt. How are you doing to cast a spell?" 'Oh crap he is right.' "I have no idea...hmmm..." (Robbie's memory) "oh my little Robbie, remember that if you get hurt and can't do spells you can channel your magic through your lover." "Ella, when will he ever need that? He is a strong little villain!" "Robert!" "Robbie? Are you ok?" Sportacus looks worried. "I just remembered something. My mom told me a long time ago that I can channel my magic through my lover" "oh... *blushes* i guess that would be me. Will it hurt?" "I have no clue sportadud. I don't think It will." So Sportacus and I prepare for the trolls.


	3. No more trolls

Chapter 3

Sportacus and I packed my magic book and some potions. "Robbie, what do these potions do?" "Well... some of them hurt the trolls and some help me with my magic." Sportacus looks worried about what I said. "Do you really have to hurt them?" "Trust me, it's just a last resort. I don't like hurting anyone." So Sportacus and I left my lair and went to the mountains. We are standing at the base and all of the sudden the ground shakes. "What was that Robbie?" "That was a troll." A rather large rock came rolling down at us. I try to use my magic to stop the rock but I yell in pain. "Owwwwww! Stupid..." Sportacus ate an entire apple and stopped the rock. We keep moving forward and we see the trolls. I pull out my book and drink an orange potion. "Ok honey, come here and close your eyes and clear your mind, it's time for the spell" Sportacus came over and we hugged, my light orange magic engulfs us and spins around to protect us. I start to make out with Sportacus and the magic lifts us up and attacks the trolls so they will sleep. After about an hour all of the trolls are asleep and we are falling slowly to the ground. Sportacus opens his eyes and sees me unconscious on the ground. "Robbie, my love, are you ok? Hello? *shakes Robbie* oh no!" Sportacus picks me up and takes me home, i start to move and groan. "Uggg... did... we?" "Shh Robbie, you need to rest. We did take care of them, don't worry." I sleep for what seems like forever but it was about six hours. "*yawns* ugg I feel awful." "Oh robbie, your awake. Here have some water, i know you like it with lemon." "My favorite, you know i used to love sportscandy." "Oh really? What made you stop?"


	4. Number nine the jerk

Chapter 4

"Well it all started when I was five, my mom Ella and my dad Robert moved here, i went out to play when number nine gave me a big apple, i ate it then got super ill. When my dad found out that number nine gave me the apple he spent the rest of his life to destroy him. My mom Ella was trying to stop Robert but he would not listen. Number nine also hit me and made me sick with sportscandy. Now every time I see or smell sportscandy i get sick." "Well that was not nice! I feel so sorry for you, i want to hear more about your mom." "*blushes* ook, well she is a fairy just like me, she taught me everything I know about magic. She was very beautiful *pulls out the locket from his pocket* she... she... *crying*" "oh Robbie, what is wrong?" "Number nine killed her. He found this stone that made her magic drain from her and she lost all of her magic and died. My dad went crazy and destroyed the stone and tried to run nine away forever until he died." "What a... bad man nine was." "That is why I was like that to you all of these years. Im sorry Sportacus, *crying*" "oh Robbie it's ok, i have a huge secret to tell you, *clears his throat* im an elf. *takes off his hat to expose his curly dirty blonde hair and long pointy ears*" "what... ummm..."' oh god! That is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! Oh no... the tingle... calm down Robbie, oh no, im getting excited!' "Robbie are you ok? Your face is so red and... *looks down at Robbies erection* it looks like you are really excited" "*covers up my erection* im sorry Sportacus, seeing your hair and ears turned me on, you are so sexy and I love you." "I love you too Robbie, show me your wings again." So I unfold my wings and Sportacus gets an erection too. "Oh robbie, you are so sexy!" Sportacus came over to me in my chair and sits on my lap, he started to kiss my neck and my lips. "*moans* oh Sportacus, lets go to my bed, ohhh mmmmm" Sportacus picks me up and we go to the large bedroom. He drops me on the bed and strips us down until we are both in our boxers, he gets back on me and kisses my neck. "*moans* oh yeah, Sportacus, lets do each other. Right here right now!" "Are you sure you're ready?" "Oh my, yeah. Are you ready?" "Of corse i am"


	5. Sportarobbie sex

Chapter 5

Sportacus pulls off my boxers and started to stroke my now fully erect penis, i moan really loud. He started to suck on the tip. I pull off his boxers and start to play with his ass. He moans softly as I play with his hole. "Stick yourself in my hole Robbie! *moans*" we flip over and i get some lube to put on my penis and I slide into his asshole. We both moan really loud. I start to move slow in and out. "Faster Robbie!" He starts to slam into my hip and I moaned. I pick up the pase and we moan really loud until I cum in his ass. "Ohh, *out of breath* oh my..." i get out of him and he puts me on my stomach. "Your turn Robbie." He stuck his penis in my asshole and I moan. He pushes it in more and I scream out in pain. "Sportacus, gentle. Im not that loose." He pulls out and starts to put his fingers in my hole, i moan and then he puts his penis back in and starts to hump me faster and faster. We are both moaning. All of the sudden my chest hurts. "Sportacus, ohhhh, stop, ohhh, my chest hurts!" He kept going until he cums. I can't breath and roll on to my back and grab my chest. "Robbie are you ok? What is wrong?" "*say weakly* Sportacus... my chest..." Sportacus listens to my chest. "Oh my... your heart is beating so fast." He sits me up and I start to breathe better. After a while i was better. "Sportacus, we went too fast, it put a lot of stress on my heart. Next time we have to go slow or else I can die." "Ok honey, i understand. I don't want you to die." We hug and kiss then lay down and fall asleep.

THE END


End file.
